fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiant Love! Fresh! Precure
Radiant Love! Fresh! Precure is the sequel series to Fresh Precure. The Cure's are the original cure's daughters. Momozono Dorimu (Dream Morrison/Cure Star in English) is Cure Peach's daughter. Unlike her mother, Dorimu loves to sing. She is giggly, positive and has a sweet tooth. Her wish is to be a successful singer. She loves peachs, accdoring to her mom. As Cure Star, her long strawberry blonde hair got into long wavy blonde hair. She wears her mothers Cure outfit except no sleeves on the dress. Her catchphrase is "The navy blue heart is the symbol of the night. Freshly-rained fresh! I'm Cure Star!" Her power is the Dream Twinkle. Aono Aikini (Andrea Akridge/Cure Sweet in English) is Cure Berry's daughter. Sweet and kind, that got Dorimu's support. Aikini has a special power that she can transform into anything. Accoriding to her father, she is very sneaky. As Cure Sweet, her short navy blue hair got into a high lavender ponytail. She has Cure Berry's outfit except long sleeves. her catchphrase is "The pastel pink heart is the symbol of sweetness. Freshly-sweetned fresh! I'm Cure Sweet!" Her power is the Candy Espoir. Yamabuki Sawaku (Sasha Yablonski/Cure Prayer in English) is Cure Pine's daughter. Like her mother, she is religious and goes to the same school as her. She loves lemonade. According to her friend Dorimu, she and the rest of the cures is in a singing group. As Cure Prayer, her Love Momozono hair got into her mother's hairstyle except longer and curlier. She has the Cure Blossom outfit. Her catchphrase is "The magenta heart is the symbol of dreams! Freshly-smiled fresh! I'm Cure Prayer!" Her power is the Passionate Yukata. Her cure name represents her mom. Higashi Dokina (Dorothy Hillabottom/Cure Personal in English) is Cure Passion's daughter. Unlike her mom, Dokina is a angel all her life. She has a dream to be professinal hairstylist. Unlike Dorimu, she has a diet. As Cure Personal, her black ponytail got into a short pastel pink bob. She has her mothers outfit but without the gloves. Her catchphrase is "The purple heart is the symbol of truth! Freshly-told fresh! I'm Cure Personal!" Her power is the Majesty Emotion Trivia * This is the first precure to have two exclamation marks. * This is a mix-up to Fresh except different colors. * In episode 27, Dorimu has a flashback to her great-grandfather's death when Love was very young and before Dorimu was born, making it the third episode to make it the most emotional * This is the second series to have a navy-blue cure. * The series have a BOATLOAD to the original series. 1. The series began the same and ended the same. 2. The cure's have the same catchphrases. 3. This, Fresh, and Go! Princess Precure revealed themselves in public in the middle of the series. 4. They all have the same dresses as their mothers. * Sawaku is the second cure to have a religion known. Please don't mistaken me cuz I don't have a religion. Category:Trivia